Metal alkoxides are useful as precursors for metal and metal oxide film deposition, such as via Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD), and as a flame retardant additive in plastics and coatings. There currently exist regulatory mandates to eliminate the use of halogen-containing flame retardant compositions. Metal alkoxides are also known to be useful as catalysts for organic reactions. Reactions between some metal compounds and alcohols to form the corresponding metal alkoxides and acid by-product are known. However, current techniques either require large amounts of base to neutralize the acid produced and/or they use multiple process steps to perform reaction and purification of the final product. In addition, current methods are limited to batch or semi-batch processing, thus reaction equilibria can limit the extent of reaction. There exists a need for a system and method for producing metal alkoxides in high volume with efficient yield. There further exists a need for new materials having flame retardant properties